


Until it lasts

by rstarisk



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Prom, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 13:11:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12984768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rstarisk/pseuds/rstarisk
Summary: Blackwell tries to hold a Senior Promenade despite the year's happenings.Nathan Prescott is not sure he wants to be where it all happened.Warren's feeling a bit playful.And Victoria?She actually has feelings.





	Until it lasts

**Author's Note:**

> This was written... 2 years ago I guess? I was young and naive and just wanted a little Grahamscott for my friends to read. It's a request fic (if that's how you call it)

__High school life was always about making the right choices but Nathan couldn’t seem to do just that. Blackwell’s school calendar was quiet weird but they always finished the year with happy memories. Nathan paced in his room. It’s been a month since he got back from rehabilitation and he was sure people were going to stare. He wasn’t the same raging teen anymore, some things have changed and one of the few things that changed about Nathan was his capacity to tell himself it will be alright. He

realized just how fragile he really was. So tonight’s prom wasn’t really appealing to him. At most, it scared him. But the doctor did tell him to attend it to see if he can handle himself now and Nathan was born to impress, he would try at least. He looked at his tuxedo laying perfectly still on his bed. So far, he had done his hair and prepped up in good time. Though he was already an hour late. He couldn’t quite settle the knots forming in his stomach.

“Fuck.. Why should I even…” He sighed.  
He knew the answer to that.

He needed to try something new and this was one step for a better life. Grabbing his tux, he slipped his arms in it and buttoned up. He looked at himself in the mirror ad felt horrible. Who was he kidding? People hated him. Nobody would even care if he went or not. But he wanted to make a difference... He wanted people to know he changed and that’s why he decided to go. Taking one last look of his dull room, he got out of his room and headed out. It was the last day to see his friends. Last day of making bad choices. Last day to really be a teen. Last day to feel one last fleeting moment that he was alive because college really scared him. The future scared him but he was going to try. Not for anyone else but himself. The cold wind of the night greeted him as he stepped out of Blackwell dormitory. As expected, no one was around.

From afar, music boomed. The party must have started now and yet he was still at the dorm lawn, trying to get his bearings for the third time that night. It wasn’t easy but taking slow steps, he managed to reach the school’s front door. Pushing the double doors, Nathan was greeted with streamers and confetti litter. There were some students that loitered around and no security cared what the hell they were doing. Though Nathan did get the stares, it was unnerving. He didn’t glare at them like he used to, instead, he just walked past them into the court yard were party was held. By then, he saw familiar faces like Taylor, Courtney and Logan. They told their greetings to which Nathan just nodded to. Once again, he was met with double doors. Nathan’s life has always been filled with doors in front of him. Pushing the double doors open, he walked a little bit before the descending stairs and just stared.

It was incredible what they did to the court yard. There were luminescent lights partnered l with gold and black decorations. There were bottled lamps above him that glowed like some final fantasy game. On his right were tables filled with food and various drinks. At the middle where the fountain stood were more lights, beautiful glowing lights that made Nathan wish he brought his camera. He liked what he saw, it didn’t resemble any Vortex club parties. This one was elegant, calmer and gentler and Nathan liked that. It made him feel safe.

“Nathan!”

He turned his head around in time  
to see Victoria, wearing a simple black flowy  
dress, approach him. They hugged each other as tight as they could and somehow, Nathan found comfort in his best friend’s arms despite being smaller.

“Hey Vic. Having fun?” They parted but their hands were still connected, something they did when they were younger.  
“Actually, it was starting to get boring.” Victoria then moved to hook her arm with Nathan’s. “I’m glad you came. I was starting to dread you wouldn’t. I missed you.” She smiled rather sadly.

"I missed you too. I’m glad I’m back.” He lied. Of course he wasn’t glad but nonetheless, he smiled back.

They walked around, greeting their friends and sharing a conversation for a moment and for a while, Nathan fitted in. Victoria had pulled him from his seat by the fountain as a certain song played. There was a smile on Victoria’s face as they slow danced.

“So tell me, what’s really up with you?”

Nathan took a moment to stare at her. She was beautiful, tantalizing at most and she was his best friend. She deserved to know or else he’d feel alone again. Resting his head on Victoria’s exposed shoulder, he sighed. Victoria was a few inches taller than him thanks to her shoes.

“I’m not sure anymore..” He spoke silently, enough for Victoria to hear. “Should I still be here in Blackwell after what I’ve done? People had been staring the moment I got through those double doors. The fact that I almost died.. Killed Rachel Amber… It makes me sick to even look at myself at the mirror like fuck.. Shouldn’t I be the one who died not her? Not to mention the horrible things I’ve done to people and to Kate Marsh. I don’t deserve standing in these grounds.” They stopped then, Victoria letting Nathan ramble on. “I’ve done a lot of unforgivable things. I’m scared Vic…”

This time, Victoria wrapped her arms around Nathan and pulled him into a hug as the tears came. “There’s no safe place for me.. Not even being a ‘Prescott’ will save me now… Everyone hates me…”  
“That’s not true.” She pulled Nathan’s face up and wiped his tears with her thumbs. “None of this was your fault Nathan. Sure we did a lot of stupid things but it was all for our parents.” Victoria smiled then. “Do you wanna go back to the dormitories? It’s getting quite boring now.” Nathan shook his head.  
“You stay here. I’ll go back on my own. You try to make the best of tonight okay?” Then he pulled away.

As if on cue, Taylor and Courtney were by Victoria’s side. He gave them a wave and walked off.

From a far, Warren watched. He saw how vulnerable Nathan looked on Victoria’s shoulder and wondered, was that really Nathan Prescott he just saw? Max and Chloe were off somewhere dancing which left Warren to wander. Since the party was a bust, no alcohol or booming party music, Warren got up from his seat and decided to call it a night. He walked back to the dormitories expecting it was just him but he heard music, faint ones coming from Nathan’s room. Curiosity got him looking through the crack on Nathan’s door. Nathan was standing by the foot of his bed with a movie playing in front of him. The surround sound system installed in Nathan’s room made the atmosphere serene. The movie that played was something Warren had never seen before. The graphics were old but the details on the pictures were amazing. It seemed like it was a European film but Warren didn’t care that much. His gaze was fixed on Nathan who was looking straight into the images before him. 

“What are you doing here?” Warren was snapped out from his trance when Nathan turned to look at him with a pointed look. He didn’t look intimidating at all, just tired.

“I just…” Warren sighed and pushed the door open. “Prom was a bust. What got you going back this early?”  
“It was boring.” Nathan replied shortly.  
“Have you danced anyone tonight?” Warren leaned against the door frame and crossed his arms as he waited for an answer.  
“Just Victoria.”  
“No one else?”  
“No one.”  
“So what are you going to do now?” Nathan kept quiet then looked back at his projector.  
“Nathan?” Warren stepped in closer.

Once upon a time, they could have been friends if only Warren didn’t beat the crap out of him. Out of reflex, Nathan stepped away. He really wasn’t a fan of Warren Graham after he went hulk on him a month ago.

“C-can you just…” Nathan sighed, closing his eyes momentarily to calm himself. “Go  
away?”

Warren just stayed at him. A part of him was guilty for how Nathan was acting now and he wanted to help him since he has caused the other male so much stress and frustration before. There was just things that didn’t settle in Warren’s stomach and being the good guy he  
thought he was, he wanted try at least. Suddenly, the music in Nathan’s room changed into something  more mellow and slow dance worthy. An idea popped into Warren’s mind. Gathering all his courage, Warren bowed down while looking up to Nathan.

“Can I have this dance?” Nathan stared at him, desperately trying to hide the smile that was making its way into his lips.

“I actually… can’t dance Warren.”  
“That’s easy! C'mere.”

Warren motioned for Nathan to  
approach him and slowly, the younger Prescott did approach him. As soon as Nathan was arms length, he pulled Nathan to him until the other the pressed against him. They had their hands held together as the music continued to play  
around them.

“Put your feet on mine.”  
“But-”  
“Oh really now Nathan you’re not that heavy just do it.”

Nathan squinted at him but did so anyway. He placed his feet on top of Warren’s shoes and slowly, Warren lead the dance. Nathan had to rest his head on Warren’s shoulder so he didn’t fall off and somehow, for the second time that night, he felt safe in someone else’s arms.  
Not to mention that this someone could beat him to a pulp in a minute.

  
Victoria had slipped away from  
the dance to check on Nathan like she always did and what she saw was something she’d never even imagined to see in her life time.

Warren was dancing with Nathan in his room with the dim lights and slow music. She was sure Warren hated Nathan but this defeated all her doubts of him. She had never seen Nathan  
trust anyone else other than her and the sight might have made her melt. Going back down to the control room, she plugged in her phone and played a song named “So Close” and the hallways of the dormitory was playing a whole different song.

Warren and Nathan were broken out  
of their moment when they heard the song. They looked at each other for a moment and then ran out to check it out. So far, there was no one in the boy’s side of the dorm so who was the one who played this song? they just shrugged it  
off but it gave Warren a boast of confidence and took Nathan’s hands once again.

“Let’s not pass this chance. Let’s dance Prescock!”  
“You’re calling me that now?” Nathan snorted but was completely swept off his feet as Warren pulled in him for a proper dance.

They laughed at each other’s attempts to even make it a proper dance. What they didn’t know was that Victoria was watching, along with Max Caulfield, Kate Marsh and Chloe Price. The four girls watched from a distance, awestruck and half-confused.

“Just for memories…”

Victoria whispered as she kept her cellphone recording Warren and Nathan’s dance. Through her cellphone’s screen, she could see the smile on Nathan’s face and this one was genuine. She liked how Nathan smiled happily for the longest time in a while. After the horrible shit that had happened to him, he deserved moments like these and she hoped she wasn’t the only one who realized this. She hoped Warren realized how he’s making Nathan this happy.

Victoria wish it lasted.

 

**Author's Note:**

> OOC in some parts but I have to bend a little to make it.


End file.
